


【夜魔俠】No Mercy

by selina1989



Category: Daredevil (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selina1989/pseuds/selina1989
Summary: 本篇為路人/靶眼的肉，內容非常污





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一篇All靶文，全篇都是路人/靶眼，非.常.污！  
> 如果你堅持要看，那麼身體不適也是你家的事，別怪我沒警告你喔！

**No Mercy**

 

他們是三兄弟，有個的嗜好就是共同操一個男人，有天L不知從哪抓來了個雙手手掌都被貫穿光頭男，J和K就知道他們有新玩具了……

 

靶眼不知道自己是怎麼會變成這樣，被夜魔俠從教堂樓頂扔下去後，醒來就在這個只有人工燈光的房間裡，他被囚禁在這裡，撿他回來的人並沒有讓他的雙手癒合，只是簡單的處理不讓傷口惡化，接著靶眼才明白什麼叫做生不如死，這也是他人生第二次感到懼怕，因為那些男人看著他的眼神炙熱而瘋狂，而他現在受傷被綁住，根本不可能有逃脫的機會，那三個傢伙直接了當的撕了靶眼的衣服，他們便展開了今晚的盛宴。

 

其中一根粗壯的陰莖直接破開從未被入侵過的後穴，順著血液的潤滑開始第一輪的抽插，撕裂的痛苦讓靶眼疼的大吼，但隨即被另一根同等粗壯的堵住口腔，碩大的龜頭抵著喉頭身處刺激靶眼的嘔反射，喉管不自覺得收縮卻使的男人更加興奮，緊掐著靶眼的下頷開始侵犯他的嘴，另一個男人則是掏出自己的陰莖在靶眼的胸口上戳刺，原本小小的乳頭被男人的冠狀頭部戳刺的充血紅腫，當晚男人們輪流侵犯了他身上的每一處，直到他身上全沾滿了腥臭的精液，肛口也紅腫大開，過多的精液從未閉合的洞口流出，才把他扔在這個地方離開。

 

被那三個神經病沒日沒夜的輪著上，在這個房間裡，靶眼只能透過男人們送食物來的次數來判斷自己待在這已經多久了，那些神經病完全沒把他當人看，總是母狗母狗的喊著，還給他帶了個項圈，就連食物也是，所有的東西都放在一個狗盆裡讓他趴著進食，如果他不吃，就會有人把他的頭按進碗裡逼他進食，那三個人的個頭都比靶眼要來的高壯，他曾試著蠻幹但也打不過，反而是雙手被用力的踩在地上，接著被狠操了一頓，如果那些人沒來操他時，就會用鐵鍊把他的手腳綁成只能在地上爬行的姿勢，用意是讓靶眼更加的屈服在這些男人的調教下。

 

這次很奇特，除了他被綁來的第一個夜晚之外，這三個人很少同時出現，一旦出現了，通常都有得靶眼受的，這次同樣也不例外，他們拿了個精緻的手提箱，但是裡面裝了各種奇奇怪怪的道具，連日以來的調教和虐待讓靶眼只要看到這些男人都會下意識的畏首畏尾，對男人們殘暴粗魯的畏懼深入骨髓，他連大氣也不敢喘一下的看著男人們把道具拿到他眼前晃，有些靶眼看過，有得他則連名字都叫不出來，這三個渾蛋總是變著花招操他，讓靶眼逐漸在病態又刺激的快感中沉淪，他也開始認定自己只是個任人操的母狗，生來就該被男人使用。

 

“你這小母狗，搖搖你那漂亮的小屁股讓爸爸瞧瞧。”L拍了拍靶眼的屁股，埋在體內的肛塞還連著一截毛茸茸的仿真尾巴在外頭，靶眼搖了搖屁股讓那截尾巴也跟著晃了晃，乖乖的蹲在男人的腳邊。

 

男人沒多說什麼，只是拉著肛塞在穴內進出了幾下後直接抽了出來，換上自己的陰莖捅了進去，操了一會似乎想到了什麼，L換了個姿勢讓靶眼蹲坐在他身上，自己由下而上繼續操幹那個因長時間擴張而鬆軟的穴口，而靶眼則是配合的擺動自己的臀部好把陰莖吃的更深。

 

“你這肛門可真鬆啊，一根大屌滿足不了你，要不多塞一根進來如何？”男人說著又按了按兩人相連的地方，順勢把食指也插了進去。

 

L把靶眼的頭壓到自己胸口上，示意自己的兄弟跪在靶眼身後，J的雙手扣著靶眼的胯骨，等L抽出自己的手指，J就順著剛剛手指擴張出來的空間插了進去，雖說靶眼習慣了這些男人的尺寸，但同時兩根巨物侵入自己的腸道還是太勉強了，疼痛比初次入侵更加劇烈，讓他全身直發抖，但是被夾在兩個壯漢之間，讓他前進也不是，退後也不能，只能任由著J的陰莖一吋吋的犯進，下身的脹痛感讓靶眼覺得自己的身體就快要被這兩個男人給撕裂，他張大了嘴卻發不出半點聲音來，身體彷彿不是自己的，只能任由這兩個人一前一後的壓制他、侵犯他的身體。

 

在一旁默不作聲的K這時也加入了這場淫靡的盛宴裡，他拉著靶眼的手放到自己的陰莖上，拍了拍靶眼呆滯的臉示意讓他的小寵物用手服侍他，靶眼那雙曾經被子彈貫穿的手，雖然傷口是癒合了，但也差不多廢了，只能軟綿綿的搭在男人的性器上緩緩撸動，就算他乖巧的像K示弱，但是K並沒有理會，倒是看了J一眼，兩人的眼神交匯後，K拿起了兩個精緻的乳夾，緊擰了靶點的乳頭讓胸前的那兩點挺立起來，接著把那兩個帶著鋸齒的小道具夾在上面，而J則亮出了手中的陰莖環，黑色的環套在靶眼半硬的陰莖上，還有一部分包覆著下面的睪丸，這些玩具都有相連的遙控器，當男人們按下手中的開關，刺激性的電流直竄靶眼的敏感點，過多的感官刺激讓他不堪負荷的直翻白眼。

 

靶眼只聽到男人們的訕笑，腸道裡的兩根陰莖又開始一進一出的入侵靶眼的身體，原本拉著他的手套弄性器的K則是掐著他的脖子讓他的嘴大開，帶著腥味的陽具直接往靶眼的嘴裡送，上下兩張嘴都被下流得頂弄，靶眼只能發出嗚嗚的叫聲，像極了受欺負的幼犬，紅著眼眶像是快要哭了似的，但是靶眼的模樣越是狼狽，那些魔鬼們就操弄的越起勁，他無力的癱在L身上，K的陰莖也從溫熱的口腔中滑出，靶眼淚汪汪的看著男人的臉喊了一聲”Mercy”，L沒說什麼倒是身後的J一邊低笑一邊惡意的將自己的陰莖頂的更深

 

“Mercy? It’s impossible.” K捏著靶眼的下巴，讓他繼續服侍自己的陰莖。

 

男人們繼續輪流著侵犯毫無反抗之力的靶眼，把他擺弄成各種姿勢，紅腫的肛門更是沒有停歇的承受碩大的性器侵犯，在意識漸漸迷茫之際，男人們似乎往他身上注射了什麼藥品，但他現在不在乎，現在的靶眼完全沉溺在性慾的快感裡，除此之外他什麼也感受不到。

 

“說，你是誰？”靶眼已經分不清楚開口詢問的是誰。

“我是靶眼……”

“什麼靶眼，分明是任人操的屁眼！”另一個聲音響起伴隨著後穴更加兇猛的撞擊。

“我…我是主人們的小母狗……”

 

他覺得自己很快樂，沒有仇家的追殺也不用擔心哪天會橫死街頭，現在的靶眼只想追逐著男人們給予的快樂，就算那些帶著腥味的液體被日夜灌進他的腸道裡，或是被任意塗抹在他身上的每一處，他都無所謂，身上能沾著主人的味道是令人安心的，是快樂的……

 

“喔，我們的小母狗，吃了這麼多爸爸們的精液也該懷孕了吧？”L的兩指探進肛門裡捅了幾下，一小股的精液也跟著被帶出來。

“這些精液就這樣流出來也太浪費了，爸爸給你找個東西塞著。”J說著，從旁邊的盒子裡拿出了一個長相詭異的肛塞，肛塞的頭部像是四片花瓣一般，隨著那物體被推進腸道裡，張開的四片花瓣幾乎把腸肉撐到極限，把穴口塞得滿滿的。

 

現在的他覺得自己是條母狗，男人們日夜把精液射進他的肚子裡，那些被肛塞堵住而囤積在體內的液體讓靶眼覺得自己的小腹鼓脹，似乎自己的體內真的有個子宮似的，對，他是條母狗，現在他的身體已經因男人們澆灌的精液而受孕，他喜歡待在著個房間裡，每天所等待的就是見到他的主人們，承受著主人的一切是他的職責，是他的願望……

 

“我們的小母狗是不是懷孕了啊？瞧瞧你這什麼德性，嗯？”L一邊從後面操幹著靶眼，一手捏著他的乳房，些微的乳汁從腫脹的乳頭滲了出來。

“這可別浪費了，來，讓爸爸把這些奶給吸出來。”J示意L換了個姿勢，讓靶眼跪坐起來，而J和K一人一邊按壓著靶眼的胸口，吸吮著不斷流出的奶水，兩個人的陰莖也不斷的蹭著靶眼那雙毛髮被剃乾淨的腿。

 

這是淫樂而瘋狂的地獄，自從他學會用身上任何部位去取悅他的主人們後，靶眼更進一步的體認到原來他的胸部也可以這麼敏感，源源不斷的乳汁從他胸口湧出，而他的主人們則把嘴靠到上面舔拭這些哺育後代的液體，自己的菊穴也接那著他最愛的肉棒，靶眼覺得在也沒有什麼是比主人們的對待更好的了，他配合著L的頂弄往後送上自己的臀辦，極為享受這些男人的凌辱。

 

看著靶眼的雙眼空洞而茫然的看著前方，嘴角卻泛著一絲笑意，似痛苦又似享受，對於男人們殘暴的對待與其說是逆來順受，不如說是樂在其中，看來他們撿回來的這個玩具可真是個不可多得的小寶貝啊！他們三兄弟今天的心情可說是非常愉悅，他們輪流著跟靶眼交換鹹濕的吻，而靶眼也配合的伸出舌頭接受男人們的吻，看著這三個男人總是盡力的取悅自己的身體，靶眼覺得自己絕對是這個世界上最幸福的母狗。

 

\- END?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 無良的作者居然有售後啦！！有位看文的姑娘提出說馬律師會不會聽到靶眼的哀號，因此在文末順便交待一下馬律師到底抱著什麼樣的心態處理這件事的，但應該是到此結束的，會不會有英雄救美這件事……我不能確定啊！

**No Forgiveness**

 

此篇為路人/靶眼/路人，依舊非常污，請小心觀看！

 

注意：強制性行為，輪姦，偷窺，Threesome，舔肛，吞食精液，黃金雨，Dirty Talk，人格喪失，嚴重OOC及PWP，不適請繞道

 

少年總是好奇自己住所對街的那層樓為什麼總是窗戶緊閉，簾子也拉的實實的，在Brooklyn這樣龍蛇雜處的破住宅區裡，包得密不透風的房子其實也不在少數，像他這個販毒的，也總是避免被周遭的人窺探自己屋子裡的狀況，但事情的經過是這樣的，有一次警察掃毒掃得兇，他一個人悶在屋子裡一整天都無事可做，就這樣直直的盯著對面的窗戶，結果他看到了不得了的一幕，窗簾下探出了一隻手，這可讓他大吃一驚，那隻手掌上有個圓形的傷痕，他知道那是什麼造成的，長年在槍口下討生活的少年十分清楚那的傷口絕對是被狙擊槍貫穿所造的，但接著那隻手又消失了，窗簾再度將遮蓋屋內的一切，這激起了少年探索的慾望，他要知道那屋子裡發生了什麼事。

 

就像瘋了一樣，他想要知道那屋子隱藏的秘密，只要一有時間，少年都會盯著對面緊掩的窗戶瞧，以防錯過任何細節，他還架設攝影機對著那扇窗戶拍，因為他不希望錯過任何一絲細節，終於讓他給等到了，那天已是深夜，窗簾被拉開透出裡面昏暗的燈光，一個男人，光頭、頭上還帶著靶子印記的男人正被壓在窗戶上，從身體的律動可以看得出來，那光頭男正在被人大力的操幹著，但他看不清楚後面那男人的臉，倒是光頭男被操到失魂，兩眼往上翻的樣子牢牢印在少年腦中，他從來就不知道原來一個男人哭起來可以這麼美，少年雙眼發直的看著對面的動作，直到光頭男射精在窗戶上而後軟下身，他才發現自己暴露了，剛剛那個在光頭男身後抽送的男人看到了，少年趕緊轉了個身緊貼窗戶旁邊的牆壁，但他錯過了男人一閃而過的詭異笑容。

 

看到令人瘋狂的那一幕後，少年總是不由自主的想起那光頭男的樣子，明明該是個粗糙的漢子，但是大又圓的雙眼含淚被操幹著，在達到高潮那一刻更是淫蕩的不可思議，他日思夜幻想著自己是操著對方的那個，想像著溫熱的小穴緊緊包裹著自己的陰莖，然後自己會更加用力的蹂躪脆弱的那一處，他每天都幻想著光頭男的樣子自瀆，而且偷窺的次數更加的平凡，但在那之後什麼也沒發生過，他原本以為只能靠著之前的錄像來想著讓他魂牽夢縈的畫面時，意外就這樣發生了。

 

當少年清醒時，他發現自己全身赤裸嘴裡還含著口枷躺在地板上，房間鎖的密不透風，來自外界的光線都被擋住，窗簾的樣式看起來很熟悉，就像他之前一直盯著瞧的那間屋子安裝的窗簾，當他終於坐起身來看清楚室內的一切時，他知道自己完蛋了，發現他偷窺的那個男人，以及其他兩個和他長相相似的男人們坐在屋裡唯一的沙發上，而那個光頭男則赤身裸體的跪坐在他們旁邊，就像條聽話的狗一般，少年知道自己這下完了，在這樣治安差勁的地方，社會底層的人就算失蹤了也不是什麼稀奇的事，他不清楚這些男人想對他做什麼，不過自己的下場大概會跟那個光頭男一樣慘。

 

“小母狗，看到同伴來了該自我介紹才是啊，去，去聞聞對方的屁股，認識一下這位新朋友。”離靶眼最近的J用深棕色的皮鞋踢了踢他的屁股，靶眼則乖乖的像條狗在地上爬行到少年身側，低下頭用鼻尖磨蹭著少年的下體，先是在兩粒睪丸間聞了聞，然後頂了頂會陰，接著把鼻子湊到肛門口嗅著，呼出來的氣息打在少年臀部的肌膚上，讓少年覺得除了癢之外，一股異樣的感受在下肢蔓延。

“看來你挺喜歡的，不舔舔看嗎？嚐嚐別人屁眼的滋味如何。”L走上前去，將靶眼的頭按在少年的屁股上，靶眼聞言聽話的伸出舌頭開始舔弄少年的淺色的菊穴。

“跟你的不一樣吧，這可是還為被人開苞過的處男穴啊，小母狗想不想試一試？”男人蹲下身來，一隻手緩慢的撸動靶眼半軟的陰莖，少年聽到這話嚇的值往後躲，但K不知何時來到少年的身後，固定著少年的身軀讓靶眼繼續舔拭少年的肛門。

 

半躺的姿勢讓少年看清楚光頭男被握在男人手裡的陰莖，根部上有個圓環束縛著，所以那根性器才會呈現紅腫但半軟不硬的樣子，L把陰莖環給解開後套弄了幾下，靶眼的陰莖變淅瀝瀝的流出不少液體，精液混合著尿液被排出，L則開始握住靶眼穴裡的按摩棒開始抽插，但這些舉動並沒有讓靶眼停止對少年菊穴舔拭的動作，這時K拉著靶眼幾乎是半殘的手靠在穴口邊緣，示意靶眼將手指塞入少年的肛門中，靶眼抬頭看了看男人又看了看少年，在只有口水做為潤滑的情況下把手指插進去，任由K牽著他的手對少年進行指姦，疼痛使的少年只能用力咬緊口枷，但是靶眼舌頭的動作又帶給他一陣陣的酥麻感，讓少年有些沉溺在這樣怪異的體驗中。

 

“你們看看，小母狗光是舔別人的肛門就硬了，身裡機能很健康嘛。”原本在意旁觀看的J像是看到不得了的東西一樣，走過來一把掐住靶眼的脖子停止他舔弄少年下體的動作。

“我說，咱們是不是該讓小母狗試試看他那幾乎廢了的陰莖還有沒有功能呢？”他的手指彈了彈靶眼身下又開始滲出液體的頭部，看了看自己兩位兄弟的反應。

 

原本就在靶眼身後的L將揉捏屁股的那隻手轉換目標，又再度玩弄起靶眼的陰莖，而抓著少年的K則是讓少年換了個體位，改成和靶眼一樣趴跪的姿勢，這時J將靶眼擺弄成跪坐的樣子，顯現出那根已經硬挺的陰莖，而K則托著少年的屁股好讓菊穴對準靶眼的性器，三兄弟操控著這兩人的姿勢，最後呈現出來的畫面就像是犬類在交配一般，靶眼的身體疊在少年身上，L抓著靶眼的胯骨控制抽插的節奏，而K則抵這少年的肩膀讓他往後迎合靶眼插在他體內的陰莖，J就拿著攝影機開始記錄這一切的荒淫。

 

似乎覺得不夠有趣似的，L抽出折磨靶眼一整天的仿真按摩棒，換上自己粗壯的陰莖塞進那被操的糜爛的腸肉裡，這樣的刺激讓靶眼爽到快失去意試了，自己長期被虐待的前端現在被緊緻的腸壁給包裹，而已經能習慣從性事當中得到歡愉的後穴又被男人碩大的陰莖給填滿，他只能仰頭大張著嘴發出無聲的呻吟，這時J一把掏出自己的陽具塞進靶眼的口中，而靶眼則是乖巧的將手搭在上面口手並用服侍這跟讓他又愛又恨的陰莖，L開始掌握三人的節奏，用來用猛烈的撞擊讓夾在兩人之間的既想往後迎合男人的抽插，又想將自己的陰莖更加深埋在少年溫熱的後穴中。

 

像是看穿了靶眼的心思一般，原本讓少年給自己口交的K刻意配合L的動作，在對方往前頂的同時也將自己的陰莖往前送，前後夾擊下，靶眼很快就射在少年的初經人事的內裡，但這三個惡魔並沒有馬上停止，仍舊持續侵犯的行為一陣子才退出，靶眼不清楚為什麼這三人沒有射在他體內或身上的任何一處，只能愣愣的看著這些變態進行下一步的動作，L和K一人拉著一邊讓靶眼和少年分離，跌坐在地上的靶眼可以清楚的看見少年被操的紅腫外翻的肛口不斷開合著，以及自己射在裡頭的精液緩緩流出的畫面，這樣淫靡的景象讓靶眼因自己的後穴沒了東西填補而感到空虛，手指悄悄的往後探並塞了兩根進到自己的肛門內。

 

“喔，小母狗，你可真的餓壞了，要不你先把自己射在裡面的精液舔乾淨。”J發現了靶眼的小動作，撿起了剛剛丟在一旁的按摩棒，抽出靶眼自己的手指後把那根黑色的假陽具塞進鬆軟的腸道內，而靶眼聽了J的話，又湊到趴在地上的少年身後，就著還為閉合的肛口，把自己的舌頭探入對著肛門又吸又舔，想將自己射在裡面的精液全數搜刮乾淨。

 

“好吃嗎？我們的小母狗自己射出來的精液滋味如何？”看著靶眼將自己的東西幾乎全吃下肚，K壞心的拍了拍他的臉問道。

“不好吃……”靶眼的臉靠著K的手，像是在撒嬌一般的磨蹭著。

“那小母狗想吃什麼？說出來。”K一臉得意的看著靶眼乖巧的模樣。

“主人的，只要主人給得都好……”靶眼開始身出舌頭小心翼翼的舔著男人的手。

“乖乖去那邊蹲好，聽話的狗有獎賞。”

 

靶眼遵照著男人的指示像條狗一樣蹲坐在鋪了防水布的地板上，三兄弟圍繞在他身邊開始各自撸動尺寸驚人的陽具，而靶眼就像隻期待主人獎勵的狗，張著嘴巴吐著舌頭仰頭看著這三個男人，惡魔們紛紛將精液射在他吐露的舌頭上，更多的是射在那張臉上，靶眼不但不覺得噁心反而還將上面的液體搜刮下來吃進嘴裡，但男人們射精完卻沒有離開，緊接著他們將帶著腥臊味的尿液噴灑在靶眼身上，而靶眼也欣然接受這樣的洗禮，這樣淫亂又刺激的畫面讓被棄置在一旁的少年看得嚇到昏了過去。

 

Murdock律師坐在城市另一頭的辦公室裡，就算他看不到也能夠靠敏銳的聽覺得知很多事，包括靶眼被囚禁在Brooklyn一棟破敗公寓裡所遭受的事，感知道那該死的傢伙像條狗一樣搖尾乞憐讓他有種病態的報復感，Murdock律師對此很滿意的捏著手中的玩具球笑了笑，或許哪天他也該來看看這樣一條小母狗是多麼的討人喜歡。

 

\- END


End file.
